<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ambivalence of Lovers by CocaKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106382">The Ambivalence of Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocaKitty/pseuds/CocaKitty'>CocaKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Capture and Rescue, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 Secret Santa, Romance, slight angst, warning for mentions of needles and blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocaKitty/pseuds/CocaKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Overwatch, Jack was living his life as a vigilante, keeping a low profile and helping those who needed him- or didn't. Despite his efforts, Jack's fate fell into the sinister hands of Talon. Escaping alive was laughable. Unless there was a certain someone who could do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ambivalence of Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/gifts">chibimono</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAA HELLO IT IS ME,,, I'm your Secret Santa!! I hope you enjoy your gift!!!&lt;3 I got major inspiration to write this prompt out- I'm a sucker for Post Fall Jack and Gabe just as I am Pre-Fall and I was so excited to tackle this! I hope I managed to convey them like how you mentioned too!! ;v;,,, This my first fic and first time participating in a Secret Santa ever on here!! It's been so much fun! &lt;3 I hope you all enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing this!!&lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack stared, pondering out of his curtain window that took up a whole wall of his office- a cosy room in his apartment, musing over the city lights that lit up below. </p><p>After the fall of Overwatch and his faked death, he had lived life as a vigilante and settled in a comfortable little neighbourhood in the heart of the city. Most of his work involved keeping the peace, catching suspicious activity within the area and putting illegal trades down. Still in tune with the morals he’d been designated to abide by; just less conspicuous, unrecognised. </p><p>Turning back to his work desk, he sighed deeply at the documents that had lay beyond him. No matter what events had occurred in the past between them, he just couldn’t give up on Gabriel Reyes. He’d thought about him day and night. A constant thought buzzing at the very forefront of his brain. </p><p>Jack then arched outwards, giving a sigh of relief at the sound of the crack of his back. He leaned on his arms over the papers that scattered the desk. Mindlessly drifting his eyes across the multitude of writings about him, trying to understand his sentiment. His past life, successes and flaws alike. Losing focus on the text on paper he strayed back to reminiscence. </p><p>They were close before, him and Gabe, as he liked to call him; next to other flattering nicknames like ‘babe’ and ‘sweetheart’. Thinking about the past of them in love made Jack fill with sweet nostalgia. It brought a shy smile to his chapped, scarred lips. He direly missed holding hands with him as they brisked down the halls. Kissing him casually as they’d wake up in bed next to each other after many a romantic encounter. Holding him close through tears as they comforted each other’s invasive thoughts and past traumas. They were there for each other, always… at least that’s what he thought. The explosion of the base taking apart everything he’d ever built.</p><p>Throughout the recent years Jack had had a taste of what Gabriel Reyes had become. Simply knowing he was alive allowed Jack a breath of fresh air; his best friend and ex-lover still breathing. However, he changed completely, currently working for Talon; the corporation they were intended to be against. He used a different name entirely, going by ‘Reaper’. His voice too had become hoarse and gruff, similar to Jack’s after the prolonged years of cigarettes. The smooth, deep huskiness of it dissipated.</p><p>The last encounter Jack had met Gabe was within the night where they periodically fought with each other; in chance circumstances. Despite the aching bruises and bleeding noses from such a meeting he’d never been killed, which made him awfully suspicious of Gabe’s ulterior motives. He’d never forget that mischievous glint in his eyes as they confronted each other on those nights. He could see it gleam, and imagine the devilish smirk that accompanied it. It confused him but the rush it had on his pumping heart was lucid. He could only hope that his own returning gaze could conclude that the feeling was mutual.</p><p>He had slowly begun to sink down on his chair, leaving his reverie. Reaching out, he cradled an old picture of both Gabe and him together that sat on his desk; with a few other familiar faces of the Overwatch crew, smiling into the camera. He couldn’t help but let out a gruff scoff.</p><p>Suddenly, a faint glitch of purple out of his peripheral took him completely unaware. He was brought to the despairing reality once again, an impending sense of dread overwhelming him. A human form materialised by his side. He couldn’t even begin to react until he felt a painful stab take him by the shoulder. It made him lurch forward from the sudden force of a cold pointed needle tip. Suddenly, a second stab almost immediately after. He could feel the chilling liquid flow steadily through his veins, forcing him into a slow sedation. Within seconds he could feel his grip on the armrest of his chair loosening and his legs pausing in his attempt to stand. His mind blurred and despite his attempts to kept himself awake, his vision slurred to a defined black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> . . . </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He awoke to the numbingly painful ache he felt in his shoulder. His body burned and head spun as he tried to regain his senses. Surrounding him was a metallic stench that eased through the air, accompanied by gunpowder, gasoline and the faint sound of humming. It left a coating of uncertainty and terror in his mouth. Opening his eyes he felt around the place, vision fuzzy from the sudden attack of a single blaring spotlight he had on him from above. He picked out colours of red accents and dark grey bolted walls. Logos of a familiar looking letter “T” scattered on multiple equipment, huge aircrafts and vehicles alike that parked in the enormous hangar. “Talon...” Jack had finally decided. Shifting his weight, he had found his wrists resting in thick hard light cuffs connected to a metal chair-like contraption, feet restrained on either side. A blanketed sense of dread loomed over Jack, suffocating him. It couldn’t be.</p><p>As if on cue, a row of eyes appeared almost comically glowing out of the darkness that hung over the place. A voice boomed. A deep baritone voice that shook him to the core. One he shared laughs with, conversed endless conversations with day and night, the very one that sent chills down his spine whenever they ended up alone together.</p><p>Gabriel Reyes- no- Reaper stepped into the spotlight directly in front of him to see. Strong, confident in stride. Piercing red eyes through the deep abyss of his bone white mask. He had called his name like a command. Jack looked up helplessly, feeling completely abandoned by the finales of their previous encounters. Jack’s mind rushed with burning questions. What was that all about then? What was it for? They’ve always picked battles with each other. It always ended inconclusive. Either one of them retreating in the midst of conflict before anything could become too messy, before anyone of them could get caught by public eye or before their opponent could become too injured to bear. He felt like a fool to deny it was all some ruse.</p><p>Not being able to utter a word in that moment, he felt Reaper take him by the chin. His head was forced up, looking straight at death himself. Trapped in Reaper’s shadow. This could very well be his last breath.</p><p>It was then he caught that same daringly mischievous glint in his irises. He met Reaper’s look with his own complementing stare, feeling a sense of security in those two glowing orbs. He wanted so badly to believe in the strange comfort he found in it. The familiarity of it all. The need to at least take the chance.</p><p>“Why am I here?” Jack mumbled loud enough for only the two to hear. He could barely see the audience that lingered behind the black robed silhouette, but the glint of a gold-plated fist, a long, slender edged silhouette, and the glitch of a purple light had said enough. Reaper let out a chuckle, looking over his shoulder to the landing that hosted his acquaintances. “Sombra over here had brought you to me, against <em>my</em> order.” He declared, glaring over at whom Jack now knows as his captor, currently smirking boldly back at him. “You’ve had your eye on him for <em>years</em> now. Figured I’d bring him in to end your game of cat and mouse.” Sombra announced in delight.</p><p>Reaper turned back to focus on Jack, his eyes flaring red with displeasure from Sombra’s antics. “Enough.” Reaper said in finality. The room had gone chillingly still, the atmosphere tensing. Reaper had made silent eye contact with Jack once again; body completely facing him. Jack could instantly tell Reaper was on edge about something. Nervous almost, like he was afraid of getting caught. It was when Jack held Reaper’s warm eyes that he was discreetly presented with a compact remote. This was likely his escape out of this dastardly chair. Jack watched incredulously as he tucked it in his palm, claws curling over it, just visible enough to press the button with a finger and hidden enough that no one would notice at first glance. Reaper gave him a concealed nod. Jack responded alike. <em>This was his chance</em>. Jack had to trust him. He was his only escape.</p><p>Just then, Doomfist’s voice stepped up to fill the room. “What are you planning to do with him? Should we schedule an interrogation?” Reaper nonchalantly turned around to reply, his huge form covering Jack from wary eyes. His hands settled behind his back as the remote in his palm positioned perfectly within Jack’s reach, commencing his escape. Jack looked hungrily as he waited for a possible opening in conversation to engage. He figured he wouldn’t let Reaper suffer with the acting for too long. “Perfect. I’ll bring him to t- HEY!” Reaper yelled as he was knocked onto the floor from a swift kick to the legs. Jack threw himself off the chair and took off towards the aircrafts, making good use of the wide, open surroundings of the hangar. “Impossible.” Doomfist uttered following swiftly after him, fist at the ready.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper picked himself up, unable to hide a cheeky smirk behind his mask as he admired the disarray created. He started to wraith towards Jack, making use of his speed and agility, noticing both Moira and Sombra had taken off towards his direction too. Meanwhile, Jack’s legs burned as he was unaccustomed to running up and under gaps that the various sized aircrafts made. Dodging open wires and metal scraps that scattered the floor, he clung to the edge of walls within the shadows, desperate to make himself unseen. He could hear the pounding footsteps behind him fading. Thinking he got enough distance between them, he aimed for a sharp left turn at an opening, where he caught the full force of a fist right at his side, flinging him across the room into a pile of wooden crates.</p><p>Reaper’s eyes widened as he hurried through the flying dust and debris across the room, as fast as his smoky tendrils could lead before Doomfist could gain on him. Wisping through the cracks he found him lying on his side, wavering on the edge of consciousness. He looked him over and gave him a firm smack to his shoulder. “Morrison, get up. You’re not done yet.” Reaper uttered. Choking on the thick dust surrounding them, Jack shot up from the floor and winced, gripping his ribs. He balanced his weight on both his elbows, looking up at the bone mask hovering over him. “The hell are we doing Reyes?” Jack managed, beaten and bruised but eyes clearly amused at their current situation. Reaper scoffed in response. “Saving <em>your</em> ass. Now come on.” Jack grunted in response as he struggled to stand, his side burning in pain. “You okay?” Reaper asked, looking concerningly. “I’ll manage.” Jack assured. Reaper got to his feet, hearing multiple footsteps nearing their position. Their cover couldn’t be blown so soon.</p><p>Acting quick, Reaper stirred up more debris and slammed at the surrounding boxes, more crates crashing over each other creating a thick smoke screen. He took this chance to take Jack with him to the furthest end of the hangar, where some general weaponry had been kept. The smoke screen could only do so much and it seemed to cause even more frustration with their rivals, blinded as small bits of wood and thick dust danced through the air.</p><p>The guns had been neatly stored under the moonlight of the large windows that decorated the walls of the hangar. Reaper tossed a gun Jack’s way. He was going to need it. The fog was clearing quick. They had to act fast. Reaper took a hurried look around for their next objective to escape. Looking up, he spotted a powered aircraft. Looked like it was in maintenance. It vibrated steadily, chords ran loose and some parts seemed accessible to hijack or even better still, <em>cause an explosion</em>.</p><p>“Morrison, you hold them off. I have a plan.” Reaper said as he vanished through the shadows. Jack hastily made his way up onto a landing himself, benefitting from higher ground.</p><p>Making his way towards the enormous vehicle, he focused on getting an electrical fire started and lead the fire to reach the gas tank. It should be just enough time to have them escape in one piece before the blow.</p><p>Jack on the other hand was getting ambushed from all angles. As much as keeping to the high ground was a significant advantage, it didn’t help for long as they lunged for him and the platform he was perched on violently; Sombra almost knocking him off the ledge as she materialised behind him. He was lucky enough to gain the upper hand and throw a punch her way, knocking her off. Reaper had better hurry with whatever plan he had in mind, Jack doesn’t think he can hold them off any further.</p><p>Successfully setting the fuse, Reaper saw as the flames engulfed the exposed wires, getting larger in size. It won’t be long until the ropes drenched in gasoline connecting to the gas tank would ignite, sending the whole hangar alight. Reaper then exited the aircraft, wavering through the shadows looking for Jack. It would be dangerous to linger for too long now.</p><p>He spotted him on a platform high above near the windows, fighting his colleagues off tirelessly as they put up an unrelenting fight with a hail of bullets. Fumes already tickling his nose through his mask, he fidgeted with the next plan of action. It was a risky move, but it had to be done if either of them wanted to get out. Reaper took shape on the landing Jack was on. Already the stream of bullets lessened as their commander met him face to face.</p><p>Jack paused as he lowered his gun. With a fixed look, Reaper engaged in hand-to-hand combat, leading Jack towards the edge. Jack fought him back, looking at him confusedly with a hint of distrust. “Trust me” Reaper utters, gaze unwavering from Jack’s face. Reaper twists his arm behind his back and knees him forward, putting full force on getting him to the edge. The soles of Jack’s feet approached the edge, his enemies below watching defensively; when the ringing of multiple fire alarms echoes through the hangar. It was enough of a distraction, everyone’s eyes snapping towards the sound. Reaper then grabbed Jack by the waist and jumped towards the glass window as a flash of coruscating light and a deafening clap of the explosion consumed the place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> . . . </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Groaning from pain Jack awoke, visibly bleeding and his already fractured ribs just as sore. He’d landed on solid concrete, accompanied by fragments of glass. Looking up, he saw the shattered window they’d just jumped out of, outside the Talon building now engulfed in flames and smoke. Out of his peripheral, he found Reaper lying unconscious to the right of him. He immediately felt his heart sink, eyes widening. He hurriedly kneeled down next to him. “Reyes- <b>Reyes</b>!” Jack called. He wasn’t waking up.</p><p>Trying not to panic, he turned him over on his back to help aid his injuries. It was dark and Jack was having trouble finding any visible wounds through his thick armour. The sudden sound of Reyes’ grumble tore Jack out of his unease. He sat back, allowing him space as he came to. Though his lungs were constricting from worry. A harsh cough escaped Reyes’ throat as he slowly sat up, wincing at the agonising discomfort he felt prickling his body.</p><p>Reyes’ face suddenly met the light of the moon and Jack was enamoured. It was the first he’d ever seen of his face in the longest time. Jack’s eyes couldn’t help but meet the man’s visage. Reyes’ skin dulled grey, pronounced in the moonlight. A flurry of scars scattered his face, accompanied by a set of jagged teeth that peeked from the sides of his cheeks. To anyone it was a strange sight, but to Jack- he was as beautiful as ever.</p><p>Reyes caught Jack staring at him intensely, slowly coming to the realisation his face was bared. His hand instinctively came up to cover his self-inflicted unpleasant features. Jack kept his focus back on him. “You alright, Reyes?” Jack questioned, a fond gaze settling upon him. Reyes then put his hand down to shoot a smirk Jack’s way, “I’ll manage”. Jack cracked a smile as they both shared a laugh.</p><p>The laughter dimmed into a comfortable silence when Jack started again, “Why-“ He cleared his throat. “Why did you help me?”. Reyes’ playful eyes met his, a slight blush warming his face. “I simply wasn’t going to let you die, Morrison. I’d miss you too much for that.” <em>That</em> caught Jack off guard. This man-this man he’d been undeniably pining for, thinking about constantly for <em>years</em> even after the tragic events that had ensued between them, was saying he’d miss him. In that moment, everything sort of- clicked. The motive behind the occasional, nightly grapples. The glint in Gabriel’s eyes that made Jack’s heart stop every time he caught them. The sole fact Gabriel risked himself to save his very life. Jack’s heart pounded. He released a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding after a long moment of silence. He looked up.</p><p>Gabriel was currently looking away, staring into absence. His hands on his knees as he sat cross legged next to him. Jack held Gabriel’s cheek towards him as he leaned in, meeting Gabe’s lips to his. He felt Gabe stiffen under him, but slowly soften, smiling as he felt Gabe’s hand cup the back of his head. He radiated warmth and comfort as Jack enveloped him with his arms around his waist, both of them basking in their newfound revelation. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” Jack mentioned as they parted, hands still on each other. Gabe’s eyes danced with mirth and pure joy as he chuckled, taking Jack’s hands in his. “Oh, you know you love me” Gabriel replied, bringing Jack’s flustered face back into the palms of his hands. Their lips uniting sweetly once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading!! I hope it was a good read! &lt;3<br/>(PS: I also wanted to mention the use of Gabriel's name changing throughout the story. I wanted to kind of reflect on how Jack saw Gabe throughout the story,,, Reaper being an enemy, Reyes being an ally and Gabe being a lover to him! I hope that wasn't too confusing!) </p><p>As an end note, I really enjoyed being a part of this Secret Santa with all of you! It was really nice to indulge in writing a fic of my favourite ship at the end of the year!! I can't wait to admire all the other lovely fics and fanarts! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>